In The Closet
by WickedWitchOfTheWest3
Summary: Ryder and his obsession with a certain fluffy-haired, Canadian boy.


In The Closet…

I had been watching him for days, weeks, months now and I just couldn't get enough of him. His perfect, thin but slightly muscular body. His smooth bronzed skin. His luscious, thick and fluffy hair. His beautiful, warm chocolate eyes. I couldn't stop watching him and even after school, when I had to go home, I pictured the Canadian boy in my head. I imagined what I would do to him if he was mine. How I would touch that tanned skin of his and run my tongue all over his chest.

There were days I could barely force myself to stay away from him. It was so hard to be able to look at him every day and never get as close as I wanted to be. Today was one of these days. I was currently standing in the long main hall of Hollywood Arts, casually leaning against my locker and watching him inconspicuously. He was talking to his friends, Andre Harris and Tori Vega. Too busy to notice me staring at him and his perfectly fitting jeans. All I wanted to do was walk over to him and slam him against the lockers, pin him there and kiss him senseless. Maybe ripping his thin shirt open for good measure.

The bell rang and the hall cleared. I watched as Andre and Tori walked away to their next class, leaving him alone to get something out of his transparent locker. I could feel all the emotions I had gathered in the last months bubble up inside of me. This was an opportunity I had to take without even considering the consequences.

Without a second thought I walked straight in his direction and pulled him up from where he was crouching in front of his locker. Before he could object I dragged him into the janitor's closet and threw him against the opposite wall. Then I closed the door and locked it before turning around and facing my prey.

"Dude! What the hell...?" He looked angry. Like he was about to put up a fight, but that didn't worry me. Slowly I took a step closer and then another and another until he was practically stuck between the wall and my body. He didn't move. He didn't try to get away or fight me. Not even after I placed my hands against the cool wall on either side of his head. He just stared at me with a deeply confused and frown on his face.

"What are you doing?"

I decided that words were unnecessary and pressed my lips against his. It wasn't surprising that the kiss only lasted for a second before he overcame his shock and pushed me away.

However, I obviously wasn't going to give up after the first try and quickly grabbed both his wrists before slamming them into the wall above his head and holding them there. He was struggling with all his strength but I knew I was stronger and could easily hold him in place.

The second time I leaned in for a kiss, he turned his head away and wouldn't let me make contact with his lips, so I took both his wrists in one hand and held his beautiful face with my free hand. I leaned down and caught his mouth with my own. This time I didn't give him a chance to escape as I roughly moved my mouth against his and slid my tongue along his tightly closed lips. I pinned him against the wall with my body, overwhelmed with the feeling of his warm, strong body squirming against mine.

After a while he stopped fighting me and began to kiss back. I couldn't believe my luck and kissed him even more passionately. Eventually I let go of his jaw so I could use my hand for more important things. While our mouths hungrily moved together, my hand slid down and under his shirt. Touching the warm, smooth skin under the fabric. I could feel the muscles of his stomach quiver and the vibration of a low moan on my lips. My hand wandered higher and took the shirt with it until it was bunched up just under his neckline.

"Excuse me! Some of us are trying to sleep."

I jumped back and looked at the third person in the closet. There in the corner sat the janitor, wrapped in a black and white blanket and he was glaring at them.

"Sorry." Quickly I took a hand full of Beck's shirt and pulled the still speechless boy with me out of the janitor's closet and into the now deserted hall. I closed the door and turned around to face him. He just stood there and looked dazed, so I gently took his face between my hands and kissed him deeply.

"I'm not done with you, Oliver." I whispered with a cocky smirk on my face and walked away.


End file.
